


Finally

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." "I dare you!" and "Come over here and make me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I feel better putting Alex Summers smut into the world, making it a better place. Your feedback is much appreciated!

Yours and Alex’s relationship was merely teasing, probably with some pent up sexual frustration in there somewhere, but it’s never gone any more than teasing. People around you would roll their eyes every time Alex and you were in the room, just wanting you to do something about the confusing relationship the both of you had. It was obvious you both liked each other.

Sometimes it was stupid pick up lines, other times it was days where both of you realized how close you are, blushing and laughing off the awkwardness of the situation, other times it was you both waiting to jump each others bones, but it never happened. You didn’t want to ruin the friendship you’ve both built up.

You both were, yet again, teasing each other. You were tired of waiting for something to happen between you to.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” Alex teased, sitting across from you in the living area of the mansion.

“I dare you.” Your eyebrows raised, looking at Alex on the other couch.

“Are you challenging me?”

You grinned, “I am now.” You got up from the couch before Alex could stand up, rushing down the hallways of the mansion, resting against the wall of one of the hallways when you thought you had lost him.

You didn’t hear his footsteps come around the other corner, his arms trapping you against the wall as they sat on either side of your head. “Caught you.”

You let out a small breath, realizing how close his face was to yours. “That wasn’t the challenge.” You whispered, your eyes looking into his own blue ones, telling him exactly what you wanted.

He did what you’ve both been waiting for, for months. His lips met yours in a heated kiss, his arms moved down to grip your waist, pulling you against him. Fingers tangled in his blond hair. You’d say you were upset that you two didn’t do this before, but, now, it’s finally happening and it feels so good.

You pulled away from the kiss swiftly, slipping out of Alex’s grip to grab one of his hands, dragging him to your room down the hallway, opening the door and shutting it once you’ve both stepped in.

Alex didn’t waste any more lost time as his lips connected with yours again, walking both of you back until the back of your knees hit the bed, making you fall back. Your lips detached from Alex’s as you caught your breath, your chest heaving slightly with anticipation. You looked godly with your hair spread out on the covers and Alex’s jeans didn’t seem this tight two minutes ago.

Your eyes connected with his own as he stood there dumbfounded, watching you with your lip between your teeth. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Alex seemed to snap out of his daze when he heard you, a small chuckle escaping his lips, “Watch your tone.”

“Come over here and make me.” You slowly started scooting up the bed more, watching Alex follow before his body came to rest over yours.

Alex’s head came down, pressing his lips back to yours, letting his tongue make it’s way into your mouth as your tongues began to dance around with each other. Alex’s hands were far from shy as they slid down your sides and underneath your shirt, teasing your skin with his fingertips. His lips trailed from your lips down to your neck, Alex’s lips finding your sweet spot easily as he sucked and bit on your neck, leaving a hickey on your neck to finally let people know that you were his. He pulled away, a small smile on his face as he looked down at you.

His hands were impatient, pulling at your shirt to get it over your head. His lips instantly continuing their journey down to your breasts, pressing his lips to the skin around your bra, the soft whimper that came out of your lips urged Alex on. Alex’s hands came back to unclip your bra as his hand moved the straps off of your arms, your bra long forgotten as his lips attached onto your nipple. He kissed his way around your chest for a little, your soft moans were what he was dying to hear.

Alex gulped as he slipped his hand down to your panties, his face moving up to press gentle kisses to the side of your neck, an odd contrast to the way his fingers began working on your clit. He drew small circles against your clit before his middle finger was dragged down, dipping into the wetness of your entrance. He slowly pushed his middle finger in, dragging out a quiet moan from your mouth, his thumb taking the place now on your clit. Alex lifted his head to watch your mouth drop, eyes closed as your hips pushed up as his finger pumped in and out of you.

Alex leaned his head back down, his lips by your ear, speaking quietly, “Do you like that, Y/N?”

“Fuck, yes. Alex, please.” You whined, surprised at the sound that came out of your mouth.

You watched him lick his lips as his eyes gazed down at your lips before he made eye contact with you again, “Tell me what you want.”

You were tired of waiting, you’ve waited long enough for Alex to kiss you, you weren’t gonna wait longer for this. “Please, Alex. I want you to fuck me, I want you. So bad.” You moaned, his finger, curling slightly against your spot. He pulled his hand out of your pants to pull his shirt over his head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on your lips.

You sat up to begin working on getting your own pants and underwear off, slipping them off only to push them off the bed with your feet, waiting for Alex to finish undressing himself as you lay back against the bed.

Alex attempted to not waste anymore time as he re positioned himself over you, his arms on either side of your head as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. Alex’s forehead fell against yours when he felt your hand come in contact with his length, your hand wrapping around him as you slowly pumped.

“Fuck, come on, doll.” Alex breathed out, moving your hand away from him as he positioned himself against your entrance, slowly pushing in as his eyes connected with yours, starting to move his hips at a steady pace.

You’d be angry at Alex and you for not doing this sooner, but it’s almost impossible to think as his hips move against yours, your hands moving to rest on his back. You breaths mix and Alex let off so much warmness, your thoughts are cloudy as you let out a loud moan. Alex moves his hand down to rub at your clit, he brings his free hand to tangle in your hair, connecting his lips back to yours, rocking his hips against you and you swear you’ve never felt this good.

Your fingers drag against his back as the knot in your stomach begins to form. “Alex, I’m so close.” You let out breathlessly. You can feel his thumb press harder against your clit, his hips losing their rhythm.

He moves his lips from yours only to put his mouth back at your ear, “Come on, come for me.” At his words, you let go, turning into a moaning mess, his name falling from your lips like a mantra. His hips still work against yours as his head drops to the crook of your neck, groaning out as you feel him release in you. Alex’s hips still momentarily as your eyes are squeezed shut, your chest heaving against his as some of his body weight is pressed against yours.

Alex’s lips are pressed against your neck as he slowly pulls out. Your eyes are barely open as Alex moves to look down at you, sweaty and glowing like the fucking sun, he’s never felt so much admiration for someone like he has for you.

Your laugh echoes throughout the room as he watches your eyes peek up at him, “Are you gonna lay down?”

You watched Alex blurt out the only thing you’ve ever craved to hear him say. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Finally.” You laughed


End file.
